Seeking Redemption
by blazesrat111510
Summary: An AU story from Breaking Dawn. What if Jacob attacked Renesmee as he intended after thinking Bella died only to imprint AFTER attacking? How do you explain to the one you love you intended to kill her? Can he ever gain redemption?
1. Prologue

**Seeking Redemption**

**Prologue**

**Renesmee's POV**

I could not believe it.

I could not fucking believe it!

The more I thought about it, the more pissed off I got.

My family. My over protective, all knowing fucking family have lied to me all my life. I can understand them not telling me when I was little but what about as I got older? I asked what was going on all the time even until this day. I have had a higher IQ than 99% of the human race for at least four years now! I know numerous different languages and have studied the world's history as well as vampire's history since I began home schooling 5 years ago.

Did they think I was too stupid and immature to understand? Did they think I didn't deserve to know? Did they honestly believe me living among all the lies and fighting was better? Did they not see all the pain it caused?

They told me the time was never right to tell me but there were so many opportunities to. Like any one of the many times I asked about my memories or about this strange feeling in my chest or when I started asking a lot of questions about the "family friend" Jacob.

The best opportunity was when I started acting out, when I started fighting with my parents, when I started with the foul language and pulling away into myself. They could have told me so I would not have taken so much of the blame on my shoulders, feeling alone, hating myself for causing so many problems.

I'm so fucking mad at them. Mad at myself. Mad at him. At least I think I'm mad at Him.

Ugh! Him. Jacob Black, My Jacob. My J.B. Although I never knew just how true the "MY" was until now. He is the wolf. Yes. _that_ wolf. The wolf is my J.B. I want to be mad at him but I only feel hurt and confused. He said he always wanted to tell me. That he didn't mean to hurt me. That he'll do whatever I want if I will just let him explain.

I think he is my best chance at full disclosure. I will let him explain. Right. Now.


	2. Chapter 1

**Seeking Redemption**

**Chapter 1**

**Jacob's POV**

Oh God, this can't be happening! Not Bells! Not MY Bells. What am I gonna do?

That stupid fucking LEECH! He killed Bells. No. The demon spawn killed Bells. I begged her to get rid of it, told her that it would kill her! Hell, I even offered my stud services to give her a child that was not a bloodsucking murderer! Why did she have to be so damned stubborn? Was that fucking leech's devil child worth her life?

As I slowly walked out of the room where Bella was dead and her bloodsucker husband kept trying to bring her back, it hit me like a ton of bricks. Bella was gone. Dead. Edward didn't think so, still manually pumping her heart after knocking my hands out of the way and yelling at me to go. Edward still had hope. But I knew better. She was gone. I came to the realization when I no longer felt the pull. The pull I had felt towards Bella that kept me coming back for more hurt and rejection over and over again. The Pull that made me turn against my Alpha, my pack, my tribe. The pull was gone, so I knew that Bella was gone. I needed to get the hell out of there before I lost it.

So as I slowly wandered down the massive staircase of the Cullen's mansion my mind was going a hundred miles an hour. All I could think about was Bella smiling again, because of me, after that leech left her. Bella, laughing in my garage while I worked on our motorcycles. Bella and I playing on First Beach when we were kids. The kiss we shared outside of the tent right before the newborn battle. Memories of her over the years flooded my mind as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

That's when I heard Blondie, sitting on the couch cooing away at the little demon in her arms. The demon that killed Bella. Alive and well while just upstairs the father tried unsuccessfully to keep the mother it killed alive. Anger, like none I have ever experienced, took my whole body over. I got tunnel vision focused on Blondie and the demon and I saw red. I vaguely registered the familiar shiver down my spine and before I even realized what I was doing I was phasing on the fly as a launched myself at them. I wanted to get the demon spawn first, and then if I could not survive the wrath of Blondie and the other Cullen's at least I would have rid this world of that abomination. At the last second Blondie caught on to the attack and shifted slightly and flipped the spawn under her on the couch while she held herself over it to take the brunt of my attack and protect the spawn with her body. I hit her with such force the momentum carried us both over the couch. While we flew in the air I sunk my teeth into the first body part I had access to, which happened to be the back of her right shoulder. I heard a high pitched keening sound as my teeth ripped a large chunk from her body.

As we crashed to the ground in a ball of fur and stone I turned my head to the side to spit the chunk of Blondie out, but when I did she reached back over her shoulder and got her hand on me then flung me over her onto my back and I slid across the room. As my body skid to a stop, taking out an end table and destroying the floor, Blondie recovered quickly and launched herself at me trying to gain the upper hand. However, I anticipated this and rolled over and to the left and caught her leg as she flew, narrowly missing me. With her leg in my jaws I rolled again and yanked my head to the side effectively ripping her leg almost clean off. With the same keening sound and the force of my movements she flew in the opposite direction of the couch. So with Blondie out of the way and injured, I jumped over the couch, growling and snarling as I hovered over the demon ready to deliver justice.

That's when the demon opened its eyes and looked at me all wide eyed, scared and starting to cry. And as our eyes met my whole life changed in a fraction of a second. _What the fuck!!_

I immediately went silent as I felt the world disappear, leaving only me and this baby. I felt as if I was floating in space without gravity and this little baby now grounded me. Every tie I may have had to this world, everything I thought important had just been shoved back to a distant second to this baby girl. I knew in that instant as I stared at her that I would give, do, and be whatever she wanted. I would give my life to protect her. I was hers now. She owned me.

I noticed that she stared right back at me with intensity I thought abnormal for a newborn child. She never did start fully crying, calming as soon as I quit growling and baring my teeth. She must have felt it too.

As I pondered this, reality snapped back into my brain and I heard Edward screaming at Blondie. I turned my head towards him as I caught the end of his rant.

"…… he won't hurt her! He imprinted on her! Now be quiet and stay still while I put you back together. I must get back to Bella!" he sounded frantic. Which I could understand after losing his wife and my trying to kill his baby and………… WAIT!

Imprint? Is that what that was? Holy Shit!

"Yes, that's what that was Pup." Edward said curtly as he answered my thoughts. "And she's not dead! Now I highly recommend you run because the family is back"

Oh shit, I thought as I glanced back over at Blondie who was quickly recovering and eyeing me as though she had every intention of killing me once able. Two seconds later I heard the sounds of the approaching Cullens. I quickly phased back to get the hell out of there thru the front door, as they neared the back of the house. I didn't even bother with clothes since they were destroyed when I phased.

I didn't want to leave her, my imprint. But I knew I had to, I was severely out numbered and I was pretty sure they all would want me dead for what I did today.

I chanced a glance over my shoulder as I loped over to the door, frowning as I realized I couldn't see her face. As I cleared the door I yelled "Please give me a chance to explain Edward. She is my life now. I'll do anything. I'll make it up to her, to you!" while still running. I knew they would hear me. When I hit the tree line I phased and started running.

That's when it hit me.

I tried to murder my imprint!

I wanted the whole reason for my existence dead! What the hell was I thinking! What the fuck is wrong with me? I don't deserve to even breathe the same air as her after what I did! How will I ever be able to make it up to her? The Cullens will never let me see her again, and they shouldn't. They will most likely come for me to rip me to shreds! I deserved everything I have coming to me after what I tried to do to her. I'm supposed to be her protector, her best friend, her brother, anything she needed me to be. Instead, I'm the one she needed to be protected from. I want to die.

I felt like throwing up and was having trouble breathing. I realized how fast I was running and started to slow down. I became aware of the voices screaming in my head….

…"_What the hell Jacob! Don't you ever say you wanna die! So you tried to kill a leech, that's what we were born to do!........_

…_."Leah! Not helping! Jake man, it's gonna be okay. You didn't hurt her. You stopped right?! It'll be okay man. Were coming to you"………_

Crap. My pack, Seth and Leah. I stopped where I was and phased back, not wanting them in my head anymore. In all myself loathing I forgot to check who was phased. Thank God it's just us three in my pack. I could not deal with the whole wolf-pack in my head right now. Well, Sam the other alpha could hear me, but only when I wanted him to. Thanks for small favors. I just needed to think. I could already feel the tugging pain in my chest drawing me back to the Cullen's house, back to her. Fuck! I didn't even know her name, Renme? Renma? Something like that I think. I kinda remember Bella saying something weird like that when she saw her baby. Wow, some imprinter I am. I tried to kill her and I can't even remember her name! If it didn't hurt so damn much it would almost be funny how I went from calling her "it" and "demon spawn" and trying to murder her, to realizing she was a baby girl, a baby girl that had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes like her mom. A baby girl that was so important to me it took my breath away and made my chest hurt to imagine not being a part of her life.

Was this some sort of cosmic joke for going after a girl that was taken? Is this my karma for tricking Bella to kiss me when I knew she was engaged? I imprint on their daughter who is a vampire, although I don't know how much, my mortal enemy.

Still, no matter the cause or reason I could not find one single fiber in my being that regrets imprinting on that little baby. If I didn't feel like I wanted to die for what I did to her I could almost smile at just the thought of her face and eyes. I can see them clear as day every time I close my eyes. Burnt into the back of my eyelids as I'm sure they would be for the rest of my life. However long or now short, that may be.

I heard rustling of leaves around me and felt the vibrations in the air. I was lying curled up on my side with my knees pulled up all the way to my chest when they approached me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Leah and Seth staring down at me. Seth looked at me with pity in his eyes. Leah with disgust.

"Wow Jacob, you look like shit!" Leah was the first to speak. Of course you can always count on her to say something bitchy. That's Leah, President of the "I hate the world and everyone in it" club.

"Geez Leah! Not now, please." Seth said as he moved forward and crouched down closer to my level. "Man Jake…." He trailed off as he met my eyes with a look of sympathy. He reached out and put a hand on my shoulder giving me a half smile and said "I don't know how, but this will work out. It'll be okay Jake. Don't give up yet Mr. Alpha." That's Seth for you, Leah's polar opposite, the eternal optimist. He is the happiest and most genuinely good person I know and in that second I had never been more thankful that I knew him. I made a decision right then as his words sunk in.

I would not give up. I would not give up on her. I had to fight for her because I knew she had to have felt the imprint too. I have seen it so many times in the minds of the imprinted wolves. The pull went both ways. If I gave up I would be hurting her too and I had done enough of that to last a lifetime, or two. I would take whatever I had coming my way but never give up! I would have to be strong.

I slowly pulled myself upright and squared my shoulders. Looking straight at Seth and Leah I said in my Alpha voice "let's go tell the others."

Seth's face lit up with a grin while Leah just rolled her eyes and grunted. With that we all turned towards La Push to go inform the other pack and the tribe that the grandson of Ephraim Black imprinted on a vampire.

* * *

**AN:** This is my first fanfic and my first attempt at writing. I hope it's coming out as I see it in my head

Im kinda wingin it here! Please review and let me know if you think I should keep going or if u have any tips / suggestions it would be awesome!

Thankx!

~J~

*disclaimer posted on my profile*


	3. Chapter 2

**Seeking Redemption**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**JPOV**

As we ran back to La Push, I started to get a little nervous. I had no idea how they all would react. I didn't think I could handle too much more fighting today. I felt like crap already from all the damage I'd caused so far.

"_Jake, dude, what did I tell you! It will work out, one way or another. Whether they like it or not, she is your imprint and wolves will not turn against another wolf's imprint. Period._" Seth thought.

"_Sure, Sure. But thanks for the pep talk I'm just not sure I believe it though."_ I thought.

"_It WILL."_ He thought in response.

"_Awe! Are you two gonna braid each other's hair after this?"_ Leah spat. _"As sweet as this crap you two are yapping about is, we're almost there. I think you should try to see if Sam is phased and call a meeting."_

"_Nice Lee-Lee"_ Seth thought. Only Seth would get a kick out of a burn directed at him.

Ignoring Leah completely I focused on Sam's mind and called out in my head. _"Sam? You there?"_

Almost immediately he responded. _"Jake? What happened? What's wrong?"_

That obvious, huh? _"We need to have a meeting with both packs and any of the elders you can get together, right away."_ I said in Alpha baritone.

"_Hmmm, I see. Where at?"_

"_We are heading to my Dad's house. It's as good a place as any." _I told him.

"_I'll round up who I can and be there with in a half hour"_ Sam said. As I refocused on my running we all heard Sam's loud howl rip though the air signaling all the wolfs to phase.

We soon reached my Dad's and all three of us phased back at the edge of the woods and walked the rest of the way. As we strolled up to the house I was thinking more about the fact that I didn't even know her name for sure. I knew it was a mouthful though. The only thing I was sure of was that it is Ren-something or other. Hmmmm……..Ren…. Yes, Ren! I will call her Ren! No sense in looking any worse as an imprinter. Ugh! Like I could.

When we reached my house I walked in and called out "DAD"

I heard a shuffle from the kitchen and he called out "kitchen"

Upon entering Seth and Leah flopped down on the couch as I continued on to the kitchen. He was sitting at the small table we have had as long as I remember, reading a newspaper. I sat down in the chair across from him and murmured a "Hey Dad"

He looked up from his paper, eyebrows raised and said, "Jake, and to whom do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

I rolled my eyes. Guess Dad was still bugged about what went down when the pack learned about Bella's pregnancy. Then again it could be because I have been pretty much M.I.A. since the incident as well. "What, a guy can't just visit with his old man?" I shrugged.

"I may be old, but I'm not stupid. I know that look, something's up." He replied. I just furrowed my brows and looked down at the table as he added "Give me some credit son, I did raise you"

Well, he had me there, "Ya Dad, something is up. I've called a meeting of the packs and the elders. They should start showing up soon."

Now it was his turn to furrow his brows, "A meeting? Is there danger coming? Did the Cullens break the treaty and change Bells?" he asked.

"No Dad, no danger, at least not to anyone else. And yes they did change Bells but it was done to save her life and I gave them permission, kinda like a onetime pass." I added the last part a little quieter.

"YOU WHAT?!" he yelled.

I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and said in my best Alpha tone, "I said I gave them permission. It was the right thing to do; she would have died during child birth regardless. At least this way she is still around and will get to see her daughter grow up. Besides, it's what she wanted, we all knew that."

He chewed on that a moment, then finally asked, "And Charlie? Does he know?"

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and said, "No, but there is time for that and right now I got bigger problems." He raised his eyebrows in question. I sighed and added. "I really don't want to have to keep repeating myself so can you wait until everyone is here? I'll spill everything, promise."

He nodded and with that I got up to go sit outside on the porch and try to gather my thoughts. This was going to be interesting, to say the least and I needed to be focused.

I was sitting for about 15 minutes or so when people started showing up. I asked them to squeeze inside and we would begin when everyone was here. Sam came last with the news that Sue Clearwater, Seth and Leah's mom was working and could not be here. Also, he left Collin and Brady on patrol. They could all be filled in later. Well, here goes nothing I thought as I got up and entered my house.

I walked in the door and looked around. Geez, eight wolves and a couple of humans and this little house looked ready to pop. I closed the door behind me, leaned back and took a deep breath but before I could say a word Paul piped up, "Well what are you waiting for Black? You called this damn meeting, so spit it out so you three can run along, back to being the Bloodsuckers lap dogs!" while wiggling he fingers away in a dismissive manner.

Seth and I narrowed our eyes at him as Leah started growling and Sam looked to him and simply said "Paul" in warning. Paul huffed and leaned his head back against the wall and I shot a look a Leah to chill. She rolled her eyes at me but the growling stopped. She hated the whole deal with the Cullens, in fact the only thing she hated more was being in Sam's pack. More accurately, Sam.

I cleared my throat and began "I called this meeting to let everyone know that Bella has given birth today." I paused and heard a few breaths hitch in waiting to hear what they all wanted to know, "I don't really know the extent of her vampire nature, I mean like, if she wants blood or if she wants.. Ren. The baby, I call her Ren. I did see her eyes and they are a pretty brown" I cleared my throat knowing I was rambling "I mean they are not red like a typical newborn so I think that's good." I stammered out stifling a little smile at the end as I thought of Ren's eyes. Geez I'm a goner.

After a small pause it was Paul who again spoke first "What the fuck Black?! You don't even know shit of any use but it's eye color! What the hell is this meeting for, you think we want a goddamn birth announcement about a stupid LEECH!" he said getting louder by the end. Paul and his damn temper, but that shit was out of line!

I pushed away from the wall balling up my fists to keeps them from shaking, I was so mad. "Shut it Paul! Not It. HER! And _her_ name is Ren! Not stupid leech!" I spat back at him lacing my words with venom, glaring.

Sam took a step forward and raised his hand at Paul in a gesture of silence while never taking his eyes off me. He tilted his head to the side and said "There is obviously much more to the story."

I cast a warning glance around the room and said "Yes, there is."

I stepped back against the door, closed my eyes and took a deep breath to expel some of the tension in the room from my body. I let my breath out slowly, opened my eyes and launched into the story head first. I started with some details about the pregnancy at the end and the reason Bella had to have an emergency c-section. When I got to the part about Edward changing Bella some of them got restless so I held up a finger and told them to let me finish. I paused right at the point where I attacked and took a shaky breath then kept going, slightly quieter. That was my lowest point in life, granted I haven't lived long but mistakes don't get much bigger than that. When I finally told them I imprinted on Ren there were a few "Whats?!" and Quil even spit some of the soda he'd been drinking as I talked, thru his nose. Ass. When I finished with me running here, I looked around the room to see a bunch guys with their mouths hanging open or their faces scrunched up in anger or confusion.

Leah sat on the couch with her arms crossed seeming relaxed with a smug look on her face. After a moment of silence she said "Wow, if I would've known all it took was an imprinting on a bloodsucker to shut you over grown little boys the hell up, I would have lied and used that shit a _long_ time ago!"

Seth chuckled and shoulder bumper her. I made eye contact with her and threw her a grateful smirk. She effectively broke the awful tension in the room while taking the heat off me, even if just for a second.

"Well this changes things. Do you have any clue if the Cullen's are gonna retaliate?" Dad spoke first.

I shrugged, "I dunno Dad, I mean if Edward wanted to he could have probably taken me out when I was lost in freakin imprinting la la land. Also, he didn't have to warn me to run when the other Cullens were coming. I'm sure Emmett would have loved to help rip me to shreds for hurting his mate." I dropped my head and toed the floor, ashamed and added. "I don't understand it, after what I did I deserved to die right there in that living room."

"Man, Jake you .." Seth started but I snapped my head up in his direction and cut him off saying "I tried to kill my fucking imprint dude and until you imprint yourself I don't think you'll really understand how I feel right now." I closed my eyes shaking my head. Damn I was the world's worst imprint in history. That, I was sure of.

I heard a deep sigh and then Sam's voice "I think I can understand where you're coming from, except you didn't actually physically hurt your imprint, I did."

I looked up into Sam's eyes and for the first time I got him. So many things made a lot of sense about him now. I think I finally understood so much more about him not only after this whole imprint fiasco, but after being an Alpha now as well. "Ya but the thing with Emily and you was an accident. I _wanted_ to hurt her." That shit made my chest hurt to say out loud.

"Ya well you may have wanted to, but you didn't. I may not have wanted to, but I did. Same difference. Besides, you didn't imprint until after the fact. You've got to know attacking her would've never crossed your mind if you had already, no matter what you thought she was responsible for, even the death of another." He replied.

I just nodded as I digested that. My Dad decided to speak up saying "Well, let's talk about what we do now. What's done is done." Old Quil just nodded in agreement.

Paul took that as his opportunity to open his big mouth again, "Well if it's a fight they want we can do this! It's 10 us, 8 them and one of them is a newborn and half of them are girls! No problem!"

"No fighting." I said

Leah jumped up shooting daggers at him "Girls? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! I'm not defending leeches here but did you not see just what us "girls" can do during the newborn battle? Or is your head on permanent vacation up your ass?!"

"Fuck you Leah! Unlike you I was ripping bloodsuckers apart, not trying to play big girl wolf and ending up getting Jake here hurt rescuing my ass!"

As Leah opened her mouth to respond, shaking so hard I was sure she was gonna phase Embry, the voice of reason beat her to the punch "Jesus Christ Paul! Do you ever shut the hell up? Big girl wolf? Really? Come on bro, get better material. Or maybe I should just tell everyone what Rach said _you_ like to "play" if you catch my drift. That will definitely give all of us burn material for months, if not years!" We all looked at Paul and his silence told us all we needed to know. Everybody laughed but Dad and I. I held a look of disgust; I so did not need to know that about my sister. Dad glared at Embry as he concluded "That's what I thought Big Bad Wolf!" then mumbled "sorry Billy" when he caught Dad's face.

He just shook his head saying "Where were we?"

"Planning what we do now" Jared answered "I think that since we have no idea where their heads are at on this, we prepare for anything and make the first move because the best defense is a good offence."

"True, but we should try calling them or something and at least give them a heads up that the last thing we want here is a war. I don't think Jakey here wants to hurt any of his imprints family, well, any_more_ of her family anyway. Sounds like he already messed up that Rosalie's hot little self though. A real shame."Quil said, shaking his head in mock horror.

"Geez thanks Quil, always lookin out for the ladies huh?" I responded sarcastically.

"You know it bro!" he said coming over to me and patting me on the back "I'm just happy I'm not gonna be the only one around here catching crap for imprinting on a child. Heck, I think you got me beat with the whole, part vampire part human thing. You always did like to do your own thing! Thanks for that." And by this time almost everyone was snickering. Myself included. And that there is why Quil and I have been tight for as long as I can remember. He could talk shit to you and by the time he was through you only liked him more.

That's when Dad groaned loudly rubbing his temples muttering something about "where the heck is Sue" "keeping us focused" and "always joking around" I dunno.

"On a serious note though, I think it would be best if we all go over there and meet because I think it can only help if Edward understands the whole imprint stuff more. Lee-Lee, Jake and I, the three wolves that he has been able to read all the time were not imprinted. I think if the wolves that have, go and keep their imprint at the front of their mind it will help him understand better and if he does he could be our best Ali. Well, him and Jazz."Seth offered.

"No way Edward is gonna be anywhere near Jake's side! The Dr. maybe, but not Edward that's his daughter and if…."

"Hold on Jared I think he might be onto something there, Seth knows the Cullens better than anyone here so go on Seth." Sam said while motioning with his hand to elaborate.

"Okay, well what I was thinking is focusing on the fact that the imprint goes both ways. The key really is the fact that killing Jake kills her, hurting Jake hurts her, even that keeping them apart hurts them both. You know what I mean? As far as Jazz goes he can feel what we do. Like what imprinting feels like to you guys. But it's really important he feels how sorry Jake is."

"I see what you're thinking, appeal to the mind reader and the empath,…" Jared said

"And not the father and the freakin God of War." Embry added dryly.

"Exactly!" Seth responded in triumph.

"Well hot damn boy, I always knew you were a smart one!" Quil said causing Leah to give her little brother the "almost extinct" genuine smile of hers.

"I hope you're right about this shit" Paul grumbled, still pissed about getting punked by Embry.

And with that we launched into a strategic discussion about how to get the best outcome. That being me alive and able to have some part in Ren's life. At this point I'd be willing to agree to anything if I could just see her. The damn pain and tugging in my chest just gets worse as time passes. I actually couldn't believe they were all taking this so well. They seemed to not even care about Bella being changed. I guess an imprint really did change everything. They had my back all the way. For the first time it really sunk in that we were brothers, we were family, not just a pack of wolves. After a lot of going back and forth we decided my Dad would go call Carlisle to set up a meeting and hopefully get some more information.

When he returned he told us the VampDoc said he too realized this was way bigger that just wolfs and vamps not getting along. We set up a meeting in a few days. He wanted to give Bells a chance to wake up and go hunting a couple times before coming near us although the chances were slim that she would be into wolf blood. No humans though, so that left the elders out but they thought two Alphas could handle this. Plus he hoped maybe Blondie would calm down a bit by then, but even I knew we could wait a few decades and she would still want my head on a platter. They asked how I thought Bells might take all this when she comes to. I want to believe she will forgive me, I always said she forgave too easy so it was a possibility. But I don't know how "Newborn Vampire Momma Bella" would take it. She was really protective of the baby while pregnant. So who knows? The fact that Carlisle agreed to no fighting was enough to have me ready to just get it over with. Meet my fate. But I had to wait.

I knew these would be the longest days of my whole existence.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for reading. I hope I was able to channel my inner teenage/wolf for this chapter! Please let me know what you think! The meeting with the Cullens will be next, with POV'S from some of them to understand where they are coming from. Thank you to Kaitsa… she knows why.

Oh and the "God Of War" reference about Jasper was a little shout out to one of my fav crazy lil fics -A Beautiful University Dream- by frosty1974! Check it out!

~J~

*disclaimer on profile*


	4. Chapter 3

**Seeking Redemption**

**Chapter 3**

**Edward's POV**

As I looked around the room at my family, all waiting for me to give them word of _their_ arrival, I took in their faces. They were all still as stone, no breathing or fidgeting, no emotions given away on their beautiful faces. All except one that is. Bella, My Bella, My love. She never did fall in the usual categories, never having normal reactions.

Here she sat, next to me in all her vampire glory, by my side for eternity. Visible anxious.

My life as a vampire was the same, day in and day out until this beautiful girl wandered into our biology class and into my world. At the time I was horrified, now I'm eternally grateful. Since that day our lives have been a rollercoaster all over the place. We have endured first love, first heartbreak, wolf crushes, newborn armies, a wedding, an awful pregnancy, and now have a beautiful daughter. I would not change a thing no matter how hard it was at the time because it brought me the two most precious gifts any one could ever ask for, eternity with my love, Bella, and a daughter I never thought a possibility. But for the first time I was worried if my family could make it intact through this. Not because some enemy would come and rip us apart, but because we may rip ourselves apart. This was far scarier than an outside enemy. We have always stood united but I feared this would be what divided us. If the last few days were any indication, it just might.

As I was diligently pumping Bella's heart to manually spread the venom after I kicked Jacob out for losing faith, in a manner of seconds all of our lives were shook up again.

I was completely focused on what I was doing, while pleading with any God that would listen to please let me keep my love, when I heard Jacob's thoughts. At first they were just memories flooding in and out so quick it became confusing and I almost tuned him out. Before I could his mind went blank and all I got was the thought of anger. Then all hell broke loose. The only thing I could get from Jacob's mind was launch, shoulder, roll, and throw. Rose was all over the place cussing and screeching. I was so caught up in Jacobs head and debating if it was safe to leave Bella, the few seconds that this all went down in passed. I was too worried about my first priority, which is Bella that I hesitated too long. As I came to a decision to move, Jacob's mind focused on getting to Renesmee. He jumped over the couch and I ran. I reached the bottom of the stairs right when their eyes met. It was the strangest most infuriatingly beautiful thing I have bear witness to besides my wife.

I stood there dumbfounded as I experienced them imprinting right along with them. It was different for each. Jacob's experience was so intense, so consuming, so life altering. He was euphoric just looking in her eyes. So grateful just to be in her presence. Willing to give up everything just to make her happy. One thing they did have in common through the experience was how loving it was. The love they shared through their stare was the purest love I have ever seen in any one's mind that has walked this Earth. Pure because there was no lust, no attraction, no expectations. Simply the desire to be a part of the whole they now made up together and to see the others happiness.

Renesmee didn't understand these things going through her head. How could she? But I recognized those thoughts from my own experiences as well as having been reading her mind from the womb. She had similar thoughts when she would hear Bella or I talk and I knew she loved us then, just as I knew she loved him now. I knew then, Jacob is her true mate. I may not like it, but that does not change the validity of the statement.

Now here we are. Waiting the arrival of the complete wolf pack. Yes. All of them. Carlisle agreed to a meeting with them to discuss the now volatile situation. I was wary as I thought that the discord in our home could not offer any consolation to the situation. The varying degrees of the feelings had me completely disoriented. I could only imagine what Jasper was dealing with.

As I pondered this further I quirked an eye at Jasper only to find him frowning in concentration, pushing calm throughout the room, chanting the same in mind. That's when I heard the familiar voice in my head. Jacob. Screaming my name as they approached. I informed the family aloud as Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and I went to the porch to greet them. Rosalie took Renesmee and headed upstairs to the third floor. They would not be attending this meeting, Rosalie being too volatile still and Renesmee not needing to be there if things went unfavorably.

They approached, six in wolf form and Jacob and Sam in human form.

I listened to their thoughts to understand the motives behind their actions. They wanted to first even the numbers as a show of faith, leaving Collin and Brady in La Push. As well as 6 coming phased showing that they could defend if we chose to attack.

Carlisle spoke first "Good afternoon Gentleman. Thank you for coming. We planned on meeting in our living room so if you don't mind……." Out loud, then added _"Edward are there any ill intentions from any?" _to me.

I had been reading their thoughts since they first approached. Some were nervous having not been around us in a while but more so about entering our house. I noted that they were all under Alpha orders to not attack for any reason other than us attacking first. Which would not happen as Carlisle asked us to agree to the same. He is not our "Alpha" or anything but we all respect him as our father and mentor and will do as he asks. I shook my head in answer to Carlisle's question. About this time Sam caught on to what Carlisle meant and turned to tell the wolves to go to the tree line and phase back.

I took this time to delve into Jacob and Sam's minds. Jacob's mind was a mess. He was so ashamed of his actions and kept chanting how sorry he was and how much he wanted to redeem himself all while keeping a visual of Renesmee's face in his head. Sam was hoping that this meeting would have a favorable outcome and thinking how much he missed Emily already and wanted to get back to her.

The rest of the wolves came back and we motioned for them to follow us in the house. As we turned to go in Emmett and Carlisle paused to the right of the door to allow all the wolves to enter then bring up the rear. Emmett wanted to not have his back turned to them. Jasper caught my eye as he strolled over to where Alice was perched on the arm of the couch. _"Edward, I'm doing the best I can to keep the calm going but it keeps getting harder. The feeling Jacob is emitting are gonna make me lose it. His remorse and anguish are almost too much but add in his sorrow and self loathing and fuck I'm going to slit my wrists or jump off a cliff. Say something to him please!" _I nodded at shifted my eyes to Bella and back. _"She's okay for now, no bloodlust so far. A little anger but mostly hurt_." He thought.

I took my seat next to Bella putting my arm around her. The wolves hovered as Emmett came in last leaving the door open to help both parties with the smell; the back door was open as well. He took a seat on the other side of Bella in case we needed to restrain her from her bloodlust or most likely her newborn anger.

"Please make your selves comfortable" Esme said as she stood. "Would any of you like something to drink?" always the hostess. All declined except Seth even though they all were thirsty from the run over here. Three of the wolves settled along the wall next to the door, Paul, Leah and Embry, the least comfortable in our presence. Sam Jacob and Quil took a seat on the other couch and Jared stood behind it near his Alpha. He must be the Beta, I mused. Seth made himself comfortable on the floor as Esme handed him a glass of fresh lemonade. He thanked her as her and Carlisle took seats in the two arm chairs.

"Well we all know why were hear so let's begin shall we." Carlisle said.

Jacob spoke first with his head down "I wanna start by saying how sorry I am, no….. Sorry is not good enough." He paused and sighed loudly "I don't even have the words to express how sorry I truly am. I hate myself for what I did and what I wanted to do. I know you all must hate me as well and I don't blame you. I have never been as ashamed of myself as I am right now. The only thing that has kept me together is the thought of Ren. I need her now and……"

"Wait who?" Bella cut him off. I tightened my grip on her as Jasper's thoughts warned of building anger and tried to push more calm into the room.

Jacob lifted his eyes to Bella but quickly shifted them back to his lap with his eyebrows furrowed. He could not even stand to look his best friend in the face he was so ashamed. "Umm… Ren. Your daughter I have started calling her Ren because… Well because I could not remember her full name from when you said it right after she was born. I only remembered that it started out Ren. I'm sorry."

"Renesmee. Her name is Renesmee and if you weren't busy trying to kill her than you might have found that out!" Bella spat at him. I pulled her closer as Jacob's head fell into his hands. "What do you want from her Jacob, you want some sort of child bride? Huh? You think just because you imprint that we are going to let you see her, hell I don't want her to have anything to do with you! Ever! How could you Jake? I thought we were best friends?! You tried to attack my daughter! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Calm down my love, Jacob made a big mistake and is trying to explain what happened. I know your upset but let's just all talk and try to figure this out." I whispered in her ear, even though every pair of ears in the house could hear me. I shot a look at Jasper's pained face pleading.

"Mistake? You call trying to murder our daughter a mistake? I want him to know he will never be allowed to get near her again!" she sat back and huffed as Jasper focused the calm right at her and she finally responded to it.

The room fell silent with the exception of beating heats, deep breaths and Jacob's tears falling down his cheeks onto his hands as he cradled his head in them. All of the wolves who were imprinted were thinking what life would be like for them if they were not allowed to see their imprint. It was awful; they all felt the same way that they might as well just die. It was something I could relate to as I felt like dying when I left Bella. It was the worst feeling that was constant, never relenting only increasing. All consuming despair. "_Edward I can't do this, it is too much man. The agony is unbearable!" _Jasper thought just as a vision of him and Bella running to the meadow and back flitted through Alice's mind.

"Jazz, why don't you take Bella outside to calm down and take a breather, we will fill you in when you come back in about 11 and a half minutes." Alice said and the look of relief that crossed his face was almost comical. He stuck his hand out to Bella and said "shall we" as she rose to go with him with a huff.

As they excited the back door I said "You'll have to forgive Jasper, the feelings in this room are just too intense. He can only be around such powerful feelings so long before they start to affect him. And Bella, well you understand her anger."

"We understand" Sam said.

I looked to Carlisle at a loss. I didn't know what to say. All these thoughts and feelings were bringing me back to times in my relationship with Bella. It was overwhelming to me as well because the parallels I was drawing in my head were undeniable.

**Carlisle's POV**

This meeting was not really going anywhere. The pain rolling off Jacob was palpable. None of needed to be an empath to see what he was going through. Being a compassionate creature made it hard to see this young man so lost in misery. I could see Esme's motherly side causing her to twitch with the need to comfort him in some way. When Edward looked at me pleading I knew I had to change tactics. I could tell this was bringing things up things in Edward's mind that I rather him not relive and I told him so mentally.

I cleared my throat, not needing to but to get everyone's attention, "I'm not sure what we all wish to gain out of this meeting so I think it's best that we all put our thoughts and feeling out there and try to figure out what happens next. Am I to assume everyone here knows about the events that took place the day Renesmee was born?" After a nod or a mmhmm from everyone in the room I continued, "Well then I think it's best to start from the beginning and give Jacob a chance to say what happened in his own words, when Bella and Jasper return. Alice?"

"They are nearly here." She said.

I nodded thanks and like clockwork they approached within a minute. "Please join us again" I said allowed knowing they would hear. After they sat I said "Jacob"

He looked up with red eyes and nodded.

While staring off towards the back of the house covered with windows he began. "Well, I thought Bella was dead so Edward told me to get out and I started to leave. I was devastated. I thought I lost my best friend." He swallowed thickly and said "I was so mad when I saw Blondie.. er.. Rosalie holding Ren. In that second I thought it was wrong that she was alive and Bella was dead. I don't ever remember deciding to attack or deciding to phase but next thing I know I'm flying through the air."

At this we could hear three low growls, one from upstairs the others from Emmett and Bella. Edward squeezed Bella's shoulders and kissed her temple and she stopped. Jacob turned his gaze to Emmett and said "I'm sorry I attacked your wife. I know we don't get along but if it's any consolation I didn't intend on killing her, I just wanted her out of the way."

Emmett glared at him then looked to Edward for an answer to a question I'm sure he asked mentally.

"No Emmett, he never tried to go for her neck and he never even thought about it. He momentarily had the upper hand and could have done more damage but didn't."

This seemed to appease him for the time being and said "I won't kill you pup but let this be a warning, don't even _look_ at anyone in my family wrong or I'll take the opportunity to get revenge for my wife. Understand?"

Jacob met his gaze and said "I understand. And I will apologize to Rosalie when she will let me."

"Ya, good luck with that. I only said _I_ wouldn't kill you, I wouldn't be so sure Rosie won't still skin your ass for a rug or something!" Emmett chuckled.

"Anyway, I had this overwhelming feeling to get to the baby after Rose was out of the way and when I did she looked up at me and the rest is history. I'm so sorry Bells. You got to believe me when I say I wouldn't have hurt her. I was just angry and let my instincts take over. The loss was so great I just let my wolf take over. I don't know what to do now. I get why you all hate me but please, I'll do anything you want me to. Just please consider giving me another chance. She is my life now; it's been hell these last few days. I feel the constant pull in my chest. I just need to be near her. I'm begging you all. Just think about it. Please for her sake as well as mine. I know she must feel it too."

Bella's head shot in his direction as she would not look at him while he was pleading "What do you mean for her sake? You think she can feel the imprint too? How do you know?"

Jacob just nodded his head and Sam took this as his opportunity to speak up. "Bella its true, the imprintee can feel it as well. It's a lot more confusing for them than us because we know what's happened but they don't and it's a little weird for them to have this insane connection with a guy immediately. At least that's what Emily tells me, but she needs me just as much as I need her and it is just as hard for her to be away from me as it is for me. I don't know if you guys are going to tell Renesmee what happened or if she remembers but I have experienced a similar situation with Emily. I actually hurt her as you all know when I got too angry and phased too close to her. It was the darkest time in my life. I hated myself for hurting her. I wanted to stay away from her after that. I thought I didn't deserve her. I think we made it a couple weeks apart. I was in so much pain from being away from her I could not even get out of bed or phase at all. When I finally gave in and went to her I found her to be in much the same condition. She forgave me the moment it happened but I hurt us more by staying away and as much as I know I didn't deserve her forgiveness I will never try to stay away ever again. She is my heart, my soul and my life as I am hers and apart we are nothing. I promised her and myself to spend the rest of my life making her happy because it's what she deserves but also it's the only thing that makes me happy as well. I honestly believe no matter what you choose to tell her she will forgive Jacob and want, no need him around."

We all just looked at him for a second before I said "Thank you for sharing that Sam, I'm sure it was hard to relive. Anyone else have something to add?"

"I do" Quil started "I just want to say, and I'm sure the mind reader and the empath can confirm, imprinting on a young girl or baby in Jake's case does not make you some creepy pedophile or something. I don't think of Claire in a sexual way AT ALL! I feel more like she is my best friend. I live to see her smile and to make her laugh. I only want to protect her and do right by her. I don't know if one day I will feel those types of feelings for her or not, heck I don't know if she ever would either. I do know that if I did and she did not it would not change her place in my life. She would always have a choice. We just want to be in these girls' lives in whatever capacity they need. You don't have to worry about Jacob ever being inappropriate in anyway, he does not see her any different than I see my Claire bear!"

As we absorbed this Paul started to speak "I can add a little too about what it is like when the family disapproves of the imprint. Sorry Jake but it was awful for Rach when you and Billy were kinda pissed I imprinted on her. She thought you guys would at least keep your crap to yourselves. I mean we all know that I was your last choice for her but I love her and she loves me and that shits just awesome!" he got this little smirk on his face and I saw Edward cringe so I could only imagine the thoughts going through his head.

"What I think he means is" Sam continued "is that their love will find a way and it might be easier for Ren if you guys are supportive. Also, the relationship between an imprinted pair can be so fulfilling and so wonderful in any capacity, for both parties." He sighed deeply and added "I don't know if this is coming out right or not, I hope these two can help fill in the blanks and show how sincere we are being. I know we have fought together before, but you must understand how hard this is for us to come here and willingly tell you all things that are very important to us and very private too. We do this because Ren is now family to us. She is important to Jake there for to us as well. So I guess by extension we accept that your whole family will be a part of our lives as imprinting is a bond shared for life. And as a show of faith and to extend an olive branch Jake and I have decided to absolve all treaty lines. We will trust that you guys will always hold human lives in high regard. We will still hunt the red eyes so if you guys have visitors please let us know and keep anyone you want kept in one piece far away from the Rez."

"Thank you Sam, Jacob. That means a lot to us and I assure it's not something we lightly." I said and they nodded." Well then, if no one else has anything to add……"

Jared cut me off saying "Can I just add that Jacob is a good person, Bella you know this. You guys have been friends for a long time. No offence Edward but he was there for you when he left. He picked up the pieces no questions asked. He fought us tooth and nail when he first phased and we told him to stay away from you. He all but told us to screw off because he would not just leave you too and in true Jacob fashion he found a way around it so you could be a part of his life. He fought for you physically when newborns came for you and emotionally when he developed feelings for you. When you didn't pick him it broke his heart but he still swallowed his pride and showed up on your wedding day even if just for a couple of minutes. And finally when you came from your honeymoon pregnant he still fought for you, against us, he was there for you during the whole thing. I get that your hurt by what happened, who wouldn't be, but you have hurt him too and he has never given up one you. Bella you know Jacob's heart so please keep that in mind when you decide if he can see Ren."

I looked to Bella and she had her head turned looking out the back window nodding her head. Assuming she was not going to talk I said "Thank you guys very much for coming, you have given us much to think about and we will have a family meeting to discuss it all. However the decision ultimately belongs to Edward and Bella when it comes to their daughter. Jacob, I know this is not easy for you and I hope that one day we can all get past this. I'll call you later on with any news okay?"

He stood and offered his hand to shake. I did and he said "Thanks Doc" and turned "Thank you guys too for at least hearing me out, hearing all of us out"

With that Esme rose and told him "Your welcome Dear, come now and I'll see you all out"

After one by one they exited with a nod or a "Bye" on their way out I met my wife at the door and we turned to look at our family. Taking in all the different expressions I rubbed my hands over my face as Esme rubbed my back in a calming manner. This was going to be one hell of a family meeting, of that I was sure.

* * *

**AN: **This chapter was hard for me to write. It's harder for me to get in the cullens head. Please let me know what you think. The family meeting is next. How do you think each Cullen will feel?

Thanks for reading;)

~J~

*disclaimer is on my profile*


	5. Chapter 4

**Seeking Redemption**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

I could not believe my life these last two years. I have been through the highest highs. Meeting Edward, falling in love, getting married, the honeymoon…. Oh the honeymoon… ahhh… oh and becoming a mother. I have also been through the lowest lows. James' attack on me, Edward leaving, facing the Volturi, Victoria and her newborns, cliff diving. I survived it all and when I finally woke up a vampire ready to have an eternity with Edward and our daughter I truly thought my life was going to mellow out. But no, I'm Bella Cullen danger magnet and apparently my daughter has inherited the problem from me.

Within moments of being born she was attacked by a stupid wolf. Thank God she is okay but I can't help but think what eternity would have been like if I would have to have spent it mourning the loss of the only daughter Edward and I would ever have. I shudder to even think about it.

To think I could have lost something so precious at the hands of my former best friend. Now said former best friend wants to be a part of her life, trying to make some wolfy claim on my baby! I just had her and almost lost her to him once and I will not let him get a second chance at her. I can't even think his name without wanting to kill him.

"Are you okay Love?" Edward said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes I'm okay" I lied almost immediately then smelling Jasper's scent and knowing I was caught I amended. "Well I will be okay when we can get this meeting over with and forget all about stupid wolves!"

"Well I guess we don't need to ask how you feel about the whole situation then, well _I_ never have to ask how anyone feels!" Jasper said while walking in with Alice and Esme.

"Funny Jazz." I mumbled out as I started to chuckle and everyone joined in.

"Knock it off Jasper" Edward said trying not to laugh while Jasper flooded us with humor.

"Well, all this tension and anger is really starting to get to me already so sue me for trying to lighten the mood!" Jasper responded slumping into a chair at the huge unused Cullen dining room table. Well not used for eating anyway.

"It will be okay Jazzy. I enjoyed the little chuckle!" Alice beamed at her husband while taking her place at his side.

"Thanks Darlin'" Jasper drawled back at her while winking and throwing an arm around her shoulders.

Carlisle then entered with Rosalie and Emmett on his heels. The latter two reeking of each other; obviously relieving a little tension of their own. After they all sat, the eight of us were now all here. Renesmee was fast asleep upstairs in Edwards's room. She would not be waking up until morning. Go figure the only parents who don't need sleep have a baby that sleeps through the night from birth.

"Shall we get started?" Carlisle began and after we all nodded he continued. "Although this situation affects some of us the final decision is Edward's and Bella's. However, they feel and I agree that we all need to hear each other's opinions and feelings on the matter. So, as always let's respect one another and try to come up with something that makes everyone in the family happy including Renesmee. I'll start by saying that Jacob made an awful mistake and it is very apparent how horrible he feels about the whole ordeal." at this Rose and I rolled our eyes. "With that said I do believe with all my heart that he is not a danger to Renesmee or anyone else in this family. I understand the imprint to be not unlike our own kind finding their mate. Together we are whole, apart we are lost. I think it would be unwise to try to keep them apart forever but it is also something we can revisit at a later time. I think this will all work itself out in time when there is healing and forgiving. We can see how things develop over the years."

"So you're kind of in the middle?" I questioned.

"I guess you could say that, yes." He responded.

"Okay" I nodded. "Esme, what about you?" I wanted to get my mother in law out of the way. She is definitely one I can predict what their thinking. She is the most caring and loving person I know.

"Well dear, I feel like Jacob is as torn up about this, if not more so than our family is. All I can imagine is if I were to hurt Carlisle I would be devastated. And Jacob just knowing he could have has hurt Renesmee has him riddled with guilt. I really do feel for him. He's only human and we all make mistakes. I would hope if I were to make a bad decision that my loved ones would be willing to let me try to make it up to them. It's also more than that, Renesmee will long for him. She has already showed us all a vision of a man walking out the door. She doesn't know who it is but we all know its Jacob. The only person she shows us more is maybe you Bella but it's definitely close between you Edward and him. I think that says something since that's the only time she has seen him other than in wolf form. So I think he deserves another chance."

"Thank you dear. I think we should just continue around the table so Rosalie.." Carlisle said with a nod at her.

"I think that mutt deserves to die for what he did to Renesmee and I. The fact that he is alive _is _his second chance. I think he shouldn't be allowed within a mile of Renesmee. Wolves are volatile and can't be trusted! He could have killed us both! I also think that if it were someone else other than me that got attacked with the baby everyone would actually give a shit! If it were any of you guys I would be defending you not worrying myself with that stupid mutt!" by the end she was screaming.

"Rosie baby, it's not like that. You know I would have killed that mutt if Carlisle wouldn't have told me not to. Hell I still wanted to then he apologized and Edward said he never intended to kill you. Rosie you saw him crying, I can't kill someone who's crying. But I'm with you all the way, if you don't want him around then neither do I. That's all I have to add…. I'm sticking with my wife!" Emmett declared.

I looked around nodding to myself. I figured I could count on Rose and Emmett. I was most curious about how Jasper and Alice would think. I'll have to remember to ask Edward later if everyone was saying all that was on their mind. We all focused our attention on Alice.

"Well it's no secret that I can't see the wolves nor can I see Renesmee so I can't tell if or how things work out between them. I can however see all of us in the future all still together and happy. Those visions are far in the future although I can't tell just how far off they are. I'm sure they will get clearer as they get closer. I also see Rose and Em away from us at times but I can't see the reason for it. I think I will get more visions when a decision is made."

"I would like to know what you think personally not just what you can see Alice?" I asked her. Her visions always kept her living in the future but now with her not being able to see Renesmee she will be forced just to wait and see. I'm sure this is hard for her.

"I don't really know what to think! I'm frustrated with my visions right now or lack thereof. Maybe if I was paying more attention to all of our futures I could have seen this and prevented it." She huffed sitting back frowning.

"Alice none of this is your fault!" I told her.

"I know it not my fault but I can't help but think it could have been avoided. I was so consumed trying to see your and Edward's future to see how the birth would go. With you being all fuzzy while pregnant I was trying hard to see around you by looking for Edward's and your parent's future. Maybe if I was looking at all our futures I would have noticed something off with Rose."

"Alice I don't think you would have seen anything to help you know what had gone on. It all happened so fast and Rose healed so quick it most likely would have made no sense at all even if you did." Edward told her.

I agreed then asked her again. "I need to know what you think about what Jacob did." Cringing as I said his name.

"I think what he did was awful. If he would have hurt Renesmee I don't think this family would ever have recovered. I don't want him around but I think it might be hard for Renesmee." She paused for a bit then added with a smile, returning to her happy demeanor. "I know it will work out in the end though anyway and we will all be together and happy!"

Great that's not helpful right this minute, but that's just Alice always the optimist.

"Jasper?" Carlisle said.

"The whole situation is screwed. I don't envy Bella or Edward for having to figure this out. You're damned if you do and damned if you don't. All I can offer is my assessment of how the two involved feel. Jacob's most dominating feelings are remorse and shame but there is also a lot of disgust, fear, self loathing and longing. Renesmee feels happiness and wonder when showing the vision of Jacob leaving. She feels scared and then content when replaying the vision of him in wolf form. On a personal level I hate to say it but I understand what Jacob is feeling. I always felt similar after making a mistake and draining a human. I know what it is like to have those feelings after hurting someone and you guys have always understood and said it's hard fighting our own nature then given me another chance. Is it not the same for him?"

"NO!" I shouted. "You have not tried to kill my newborn daughter!"

"No I haven't but I have tried attacking you and if not for everyone here I would have drained you that day." He responded while motioning around the table. "You are someone's daughter; all my other victims have families as well. A lot of people have been hurt as a result of my actions, most notably all the people which sit at this table. Yet none of you have ever held it against me. You hardly even knew me and forgave me without my even asking. He is your best friend don't you think he deserves another chance? Is it not his nature to kill vampires? He saw her as a threat, the reason for your death and acted on instinct. How is it any different from things I have done?"

I exhaled in a sigh and turned my gaze away crossing my arms in thought. This was not going as I thought it would. I kind of figured how Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett would feel. I had my doubts what Alice would think but I thought the fact that she can't see Jacob would irritate her enough to not want him around at all. I don't know why I assumed the warrior in Jasper would make him want to defend. His whole argument made sense logically but my head doesn't agree with my heart. I am mad, hurt, confused and a little something else. My emotions are all over the place. I don't think my being a newborn is helping.

I noticed a silent conversation going on between Edward and Jasper and turned to look at them.

"Bella love, do you want to speak or do you want me to go?"

"You go ahead" I told him and leaned into him, surely I could count on my husband, he always hated Jake.

He took a deep unneeded breath and ran his hand through his hair then spoke. "I don't know where to begin; I have never been a fan of Jacob Black, although it seems we are always on the same side of things. We both loved and fought for Bella. We both tried to protect her from the other. We both did not want her to continue with the pregnancy. And now……." He turned to look at me and I could see the anguish in his eyes. "I know that man, I have been him. I know what it is like to have the monster takeover to the point that you don't even know who you are. I know how it is to come so close to harming the very person who defines your existence. I know how it is to live second guessing the safety of that very person even being in your presence. I know how it feels to walk away no matter how bad it hurts because you think it is the right thing to do only to find out it broke you both. And more than anything, I know what it's like to be forgiven for everything and accepted flaws and all. To given the chance to spend the rest of time proving just how divine such forgiveness can be. Bella love, this is so much like our story. Surely you must see the parallels. I almost drained you that first day in our biology class. I don't think you will ever grasp how much danger you were in that day. I tried to stay away from you but couldn't. When I did leave you it almost killed us both. I don't wish that on anyone, especially our daughter. I don't know how this will all work out but I have faith that if we learn from our mistakes and with each other to count on we can minimize the damage and fallout from this mess.

"I witnessed the imprint through both of their thoughts and I assure it is a bond that rivals any bond I have ever seen. I know Renesmee doesn't fully understand everything quite yet but she will one day so this can't just be disregarded."

"How can she possibly miss what she doesn't know? That's absurd!" Rose argued before I had a chance to speak. "I say we just move and leave this whole mutt infestation behind!"

I gasped. "Charlie?!" I managed to mumble out. I had not even given much thought to that whole situation. "I'm not going anywhere until I figure out what to do about Charlie. He still thinks I'm sick." I let my head fall into my hands. This was so much to take in at once. It was very disorientating. Focus Bella. I pulled my shoulders and stuck my chin out and just made a decision. "Okay this is what I think. I don't know if I can ever forgive Jacob for trying to kill my daughter and attacking my sister in law while my husband and I fought for my life just upstairs. I feel that this is a betrayal of the trust we all gave willingly to him because he was my best friend and I'm devastated to have been so wrong about him. The very idea of the imprint on a newborn freaks me out. What kind of mother would I be if I let my daughter be around a grown looking man who is in love with her?"

"He is not _in_ love with her." Jasper cut me off.

"He loves her very much, as she does him, but not in love. It's different." Edward added.

"Okay fine but it's only a matter of time until he starts seeing her that way!" I answered.

"Well that we can deal with when it comes, Jasper and Edward can monitor them both." Carlisle offered.

I drummed my fingers on the table in thought. "I need time; I'm all over the place right now. Everything is just too fresh I need time to process."

"Of course my love, why don't we hunt." Edward said to me then stood and addressed our family. "Thank you all very much, your opinions and help is invaluable. Bella and I will discuss this further and try to come to a decision that is best for the whole family. Although given the extreme variations of some opinions not everyone will be completely satisfied but I hope you can appreciate the position we are in and try to bear with us." With that he grabbed my hand and headed out in a rush towards the woods behind the mansion.

**Edwards POV**

As I pulled Bella quickly out the door behind me I tried to ignore Jasper's thoughts taunting me for wanting to "go all cave man" as he put it. I knew he was referring to the possessive feelings that were coursing through me every since he mentally told me he was getting a little bit of jealousy from Bella. Being that I could not read her mind im assuming the jealousy was about Jacob loving another. I mean she had been effectively replaced as the most important girl in his life by her daughter. I don't know if it bothered me more that it bothered her that she was replaced at all, or that she could possibly be jealous of our daughter. Either way I could not get over this overwhelming feeling that I must claim what is mine. We have not been intimate since our honeymoon. I needed it so I could silence that little voice that was nagging me that I had not made her mine as a vampire and solidified our forever.

We ran for a few miles and stopped when I smelt a heard of deer. I didn't want to take her too far in case we happened to stumble onto a human scent. She was already really good at hunting. She was a natural so once we stopped I let her take the lead. When she pounced on her prey I snagged one of the ones running and hung back while drinking and just watched her. She was stunning as a predator and I was so turned on from watching the display in front of me it was hard to concentrate on the animal in my arms.

I continued staring at my wife unabashed as she finished off two large bucks and stood brushing her self off and licking her lips. She turned her head and met my eyes as I leaned against a nearby tree in awe. She was mine and I was going to make my claim again. She tilted her head to the side and then I saw understanding flash in her eyes. She suddenly smirked and was in front of me in a flash. She moved to kiss me but I was faster grabbing her and spun her around so she was pinned with her back to the tree me pressing the length of my body against her. She gasped and as I stared at her mouth, tongue running along my lower lip, I smelt her arousal.

"You have a drop of blood here my love, do you mind?" I said to her, my voice husky with lust. There was no blood but it didn't matter, to either of us. She shook her head eyes never leaving my own. She wanted this as much as I did.

Something snapped in me then. She was mine and she wanted me. Now that she was a vampire the only one who could get hurt was me from her newborn strength and I was confident I could handle it.

So I took her mouth with a force neither of us had experienced.

I took her whole body, doing everything I had ever imagined doing to her in every way I could fathom. She gave as good as she got as well. Bella was always full of surprises and tonight was no exception. I know I was the first one to start grunting "mine" at times but she was just as vocal screaming my name and many other possessive slurs into the nighttime forest. We claimed each other over and over in every way until the sun came up and we had to return in time for Renesmee to wake.

I would call Jacob later today. I think I had a solution that Bella would likely agree to for the time being at least to give her some time to adjust to it all. I just hoped our family would be able to make it through as a whole.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think of me making Bella the one wanting Ren/Jake kept apart and Edward the one completely understanding Jacob.

Next chapter will be back to Jake's POV. I like it better and that always makes the writing flow faster for me!

Thanks and Review plz

~J~


End file.
